Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze is a villain and Morphological Entity used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Ivan was at one point ruler of humanity, and was a despotic and insane ruler. He eventually began constructing two massive titans before being sealed away within a "Hyperlock Chamber" (Essentailly a person sized egg) and trapped underground Personality Ivan is a scheming, intelligent individual. He takes genuine sadism in destroying in his enemies, and refuses to be subordinate to anyone. Despite this, he can be considered charming, he has a sarcastic sense of humor and is rather gentlemanly and straight onward with his evilness. He is also prone to insulting his enemies oddly, using odd nicknames and threats towards them. History Debut: Return of Ivan Ooze Ivan Ooze first appeared after Gaigun,Dr. Cube and Hell Monkey came to he construction site he was buried. Gaigun revealed the hatch to his chamber, while Hell Monkey opened it. After the Egg he was sealed in was taken to Cubes lab, he was released and reformed himself from the goo state he was trapped in while within the egg. He was invited to join Cubes army, but he laughed it off and insulted the army and called them jokes. After an enraged Cube threatened to return him to his seal he transformed into a serpentine goo like state and constructed around him, before escaping through a crack in the wall. Rise of The Ooze Prologue Ivan used his pseudo-teleportation to travel to the moon, and struck an alliance with Scorpitis to help him conquer the world. Rise of The Ooze Part. 1 Ivan was the one behind HarbingerGhidorah's attack on the city, and Scorpitis kidnpaping of humans. When Ecogainder attempted to stop his Oozemen and free the Humans, he appeared and knocked him out of the sky. He blasted him with lightning, and when Ecogainder retaliated he focused his lightning into a flute, finally knocking him into a wall. Ivan then noticed a crying child with his stuffed animal, and stole the animal from him before beaming off. Rise of The Ooze Part. 2 Ivan and Scorpitis watched over the human slave in the construction yard as they dug up the Ectomorphicon Titans. He was somewhat impressed by the abilities of a mysterious stranger who offered his help in exchange for Human souls, but ordered him to test them against Ghido and Gaigun to see if he was worth it. After the defeat of those two, he had the Ectomorphicons Rise up, and laughed as they prepared to attack San Francisco. Rise of The Ooze Part. 3 Ivan did not join his Ectomorphicpns, and simply watched their battle. After all three of them were destroyed however, he began racing towards the battle, but was soon sucked up into his hyperlock chamber and sold away to a man named "Agent Paras" Abilities *'Shrinking: '''Ivan is capable of shrinking people to minuscule sizes, although if he is defeated the shrinkees are returned to their normal sizes *'Mind Control: Ivan is also capable of mind controlling people, although they have to directly touch his Ooze in order for it to work and like his shrinking, it reverts when he is defeated. *'''Minion Creation: Ivan is capable of creating two types of minions to enact his will, the first are known as Oozemen and are capable of being created by firing lightning on the ground. The second are known as Tengu Warriors and are created from his (Ooze like) spit. *'Shapeshifting: '''Ivan can transform himself into any shape or form less than or proportionate to his body mass. *'Pseudo-Teleportation: 'Ivan can Pseudo-Teleport, which consists of converting himself into a serpentine like Goo-Form covered in purple energy and then flying to his location. While this is a very fast form of transportation, he is capable of being intercepted in this form *'Lightning: 'Ivan is capable of firing lightning from his hands, or focusing it through some type of object such as a flute. *'Liquidification: '''Ivan is capable of transforming himself into a liquid form at will, and squeeze through incredibly tight gaps. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Unknown Fate